The invention relates to a mobile booth system. More particularly, the invention relates to a truck mounted system which can create a temporary enclosure suitable for use as a spray booth.
Application of paints or chemicals by spraying involves atomizing the paint or chemical using pressurized air, creating a fine mist. This mist is directed toward the surface being sprayed, known as a "workpiece". Although the majority of the paint or chemical adheres to the surface, a large percentage does not, and is kindly referred to as "overspray".
Overspray is an unavoidable yet problematic by-product of spraying. In a confined space, such as a garage, overspray can get onto everything and into every nook and cranny of the space. Even outdoors, overspray can travel much further than one would expect. Paint overspray can add color to objects which we would otherwise prefer not to paint. However, overspray of solvents can actually be harmful to property and living organisms. Further, toxic paints such as IMRON are being used with increasing frequency. These mist produced by these paints must be contained, since fumes from their vehicles or solvents can cause severe respiratory damage or other health problems.
A common way to control overspray and contain fumes, is to perform all spraying in a confined space around the workpiece, known as a "spray booth". Typically spray booths are isolated, ventilated, climate controlled areas inside a structure where spraying can safely be conducted without harm to property.
It is not always possible to bring the workpiece to a spray booth. For instance, it is often desirable to paint an automobile undergoing restoration while the automobile is not fully mechanically restored, and thus not movable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,371 to Hardy; 4,425,870 to Marshke; 4,932,316 to Josefsson; 5,040,482 to McGuire et al.; and 5,173,118 to Josefson each disclose different spray booth configurations. All of these configurations involves a permanent structure--none provide any sort of portability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,100 to Gardner; 3,883,380 to Stockdill; and 5,470,124 to Ernst each disclose truck bed covers which attach onto a pickup truck. These devices all slide onto the truck by means of a rail assembly that is mounted along the upper perimeter of the truck bed. None of these devices provide any sort of enclosure aside from that created between the truck bed and cover.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.